Lluvia en Iwatobi
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: "Me gusta la lluvia, Makoto… me gusta cuando llueve en Iwatobi, porque siento que estoy contigo. Quisiera contarte como van las cosas aquí algunas veces, pero estoy demasiado deprimido como para visitarte cada vez que lo pienso. Tengo el consuelo de que al menos no estás tan lejos… Ya lo sé, te prometí que no estaría triste, Makoto… pero no puedo evitarlo."


**[**_**/watch?v=ajoPSG7UYvM **__** en Youtube por si quieren escuchar la canción con la que he hecho esto.**_**]**

**En cursivas porque es un monólogo de Haruka. **

* * *

><p><em>He decidido ir a caminar hoy después de la cena. Tengo que admitir, Makoto, que hace tiempo no me daba el tiempo de salir a tomar un poco de aire afuera, pero por favor no me regañes. No me regañes porque voy así vestido… Es que prefiero salir contigo, ¿sabes? He salido… particularmente porque esta noche está lloviendo. Y en cuánto salí me di cuenta de que no era por la lluvia que me habían entrado las ganas, sino porque las tormentas de primavera me han comenzado a gustar mucho desde que te has marchado. Pero estás mejor allá, ¿no es así? Los chicos me han dicho que te dejara partir porque de todos modos nos volveríamos a ver pronto… Así que dejé mi paraguas en casa y he partido por aquel camino de tierra que te asusta tanto. El olor a tierra tiene algo que me recuerda muchas cosas, y en realidad me siento muy nostálgico al estártelo contando. Te extraño, Makoto… Quiero verte pronto. Quiero verte pronto… ¿Me estás esperando allá, Makoto?<em>

_La lluvia me gusta ahora más que antes, es como si… cuando comenzara a llover una parte de ti me tocara hasta el fondo. Sé que tenías que irte, Makoto, pero me siento muy solo cuando no estoy contigo… Quisiera que me estuvieras escuchando ahora, quizás cuando llegue a casa te escriba una larga y muy detenida carta, ¿está bien? ¿Te gustaría eso, Makoto? Pues no sé, veré si junto el valor para volverme… La lluvia se está volviendo más ligera de a poco, es como si cortaran las gotitas con pequeñas navajas afiladas y las dejaran ir otra vez. Me gusta la lluvia, Makoto… me gusta cuando llueve en Iwatobi, porque siento que estoy contigo. Quisiera contarte como van las cosas aquí algunas veces, pero estoy demasiado deprimido como para visitarte cada vez que lo pienso. Tengo el consuelo de que al menos no estás tan lejos… Ya lo sé, te prometí que no estaría triste, Makoto… pero no puedo evitarlo. De verdad espero no estarte preocupando, debes tener cosas más importantes en las que pensar, ¿no es así? Bueno, pero no te olvides de acordarte de Haruka de vez en cuando, ¿está bien, Makoto? Porque siempre te tengo en mi cabeza._

_La lluvia se está volviendo más pesada al pasar los minutos, pero ya estoy pronto a llegar a mi destino, descuida. Estoy feliz de que esté lloviendo, Makoto, y es que la lluvia… me recuerda mucho a ti. Me recuerda a ti porque entre tú y yo, tú eres el único que se atreve a llorar cuando ya no eres capaz de contener las emociones. Siempre soy demasiado testarudo… Ya sé… Pero tú me has visto llorar también. Me alegra que no me hayas estado viendo últimamente._

_La lluvia… me recuerda tus mejillas húmedas apegadas a mi hombro cuando te largas a llorar. No me gusta que llores, Makoto, pero me gusta cuando es en mi hombro. Me gusta sentirte cerca… Me gusta pensar que todavía estás acá conmigo y que la lluvia… es que en realidad te preocupa lo mucho que te estoy extrañando. Makoto, ¿no estarás llorando por lo mucho que me acuerdo de ti?_

_Hace frío en este lugar, acabo de pasar la tercera reja. Te extraño, Makoto… no quería que te fueras… Pero siento que mientras llueva estaré bien, siento que mientras llueva hoy podré sentir que estás conmigo por otro rato. Las lápidas son muy frías, Makoto, espero que no haga demasiado frío en donde estés ahora… ¿Quieres que lleve una bufanda conmigo? Tengo miedo de que allá también esté lloviendo y te termines por enfermar. ¿Quieres que suba tu abrigo? Quiero verte, Makoto… No puedo esperar a que dejes de llorar… para poder ir contigo y encontrarte de nuevo. Ya deja de llorar, Makoto… la lluvia es demasiado fuerte y no me voy a detener por eso…_

_No llores, Makoto… que todos aman tu sonrisa. Iré contigo dentro de un par de segundos… solo… estuve esperando estos días a que me dijeras que me extrañabas._


End file.
